


【貂丸】偷食

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【貂丸】偷食

有了钥匙的确很方便。  
中本悠太就可以在汗流浃背地赢得一场班级赛后，从欢呼和掌声中退下，立刻钻进积满灰尘的昏暗的器材室里，喘着气跪在水泥地板上，拉下宽松的校服运动裤，含住金道英的阴茎。  
原本就是一起翘掉自习躲进来做一些抓到了会被开除的事的，偏偏金道英只是悠闲地靠着桌子站着，看着倒像是只有他在努力地讨好那根看起来对他没多大兴趣的东西。他熟练地把它掏出来时那里还是软趴趴的，直到他张着嘴巴卷着舌头伺候了好一阵才在他嘴里硬起来，他刚吐出去想喘口气，又被按着后脑把整张脸都摁到校服裤里，张大了嘴被阴茎塞得“唔唔”地叫。  
鼻腔里吸入的空气全都带着金道英的体温和淡淡的体味，他怀疑金道英中午回家还特意洗过澡，不然为什么夏天的时候男生的身上都裹着汗味而金道英没有。成天在老师同学面前把自己收拾得干干净净整整齐齐，做出一副好学生的样子，一到了自己面前，恶劣的本来面目就全都暴露无遗。  
他的头发又被往后扯了一下，疼痛让他下意识地向后仰起头，还沾着唾液的阴茎从张开的嘴里退出一些来，于是留出的空隙正好让金道英挺着腰再次撞进他的嘴里，像操弄他的口腔一样来回抽送。他几乎要跪不稳，只能在脖子依然后仰着承受阴茎的进出的同时，伸手胡乱地抱住金道英的小腿，另一只手摸索着拉下自己的校服裤，因为合不上嘴而不停下淌的唾液从嘴角流到下颚，黏连着拉出细长的银丝，砸进满是灰尘的水泥地里，变成深色的圆。  
等到金道英终于松开压制着他的手的时候，中本悠太腿间被手握着急切地揉搓的东西也已经勃起了。阴茎退出口腔前，精液直接射在口腔深处的时候呛到了他，跪在地上用手撑着水泥地连咳嗽带干呕折腾得眼泪都掉出来，他用手背随便擦了擦脸上，红着湿漉漉的眼睛就去看金道英。面前的人蹲下身面对着他，拨开他脸上乱糟糟的刘海，牵着他的双手背到身后去，在身体前倾亲吻那张刚刚被操过的嘴时，用校服的领带把他的手捆在了背后。  
中本悠太闭着眼，歪着头凑近过去啃着金道英的嘴巴，顺从地贴紧手腕方便金道英绑得更结实。胸膛因为背着手的原因向前挺起，他感觉到指尖从先前扯松了一些的领口往下画，在胸口画过一圈，隔着校服衬衫摁在乳头上，紧接着疼痛便从胸前传来，他用力一咬金道英的嘴唇报复这一掐，吃痛的人毫不犹豫地一把推开他直起身，衣着整齐居高临下地看着跌坐在地上、凌乱不堪的中本悠太。  
他喘着气，抬起眼睛看着金道英。  
“把那个该死的眼镜摘了。”

就算是违反纪律也不能搞脏公共器材，所以中本悠太躺到垫子上前，屁股底下还垫了自己的校服外套。  
被发现了的话就连做的地方也没有了。金道英是这么考虑的。  
中本悠太想，也不担心下一个用这张垫子做仰卧起坐的人知道了是什么感觉。  
但他们几乎把为数不多的几张垫子都给睡遍了。灰尘在躺下去的一瞬间往他的脸上扑，他的脚被抬高，于是他的裤子被脱掉，下身不着寸缕，双腿被拉成M字大开着对着金道英。硌在背后的手让他很不舒服，但更不舒服的是被仔细盯着下体的感觉，更何况是金道英的手指还在那里面来回抽送扩张的时候。倒在金道英手上的润滑剂还是他带的。他已经没有任何余力担心一个垫子的事情。  
光是想想金道英在看着自己被他指奸这件事都已经快要达到高潮了。  
迷迷糊糊地被手指玩弄的时候，突然听到金道英的声音：“套呢？”  
“忘了……”中本悠太迎合着屁股里的手指抬起腰时敷衍地应着，发觉它停住了后清醒了些，“上次用完了……你射里面也行的。”  
翻找书包的声响一下子停住了。原本插在屁股里的手指抽出来，湿答答的搭在他的膝盖上，“你说什么？”  
中本悠太努力抬高上身和金道英对话，“我忘买……啊！”  
顶在入口的阴茎一口气便顶进去一半，他又摔回垫子上，下身还在被慢慢地侵入，直到金道英几乎把他填满，身下的动作才停下来，“射在里面……不怕当单亲妈妈吗？”  
金道英还埋在他体内，手撑在他身体两侧俯下身来，看着他。  
他恨极地猛抬起身张嘴要去咬一口，连金道英的汗毛都没碰到一根就又摔了回去，屁股里还紧紧夹着勃起的阴茎。  
他报复不到，就干瞪着金道英。后者施施然直起腰，双手轻轻松松抓着他的细腰做活塞运动，越瞪就顶得越来劲，中本悠太逐渐连聚焦起眼神的力气都没有，跟着屁股里那根东西嗯嗯啊啊地叫，扭着腰让金道英做点好事，往里头要命的地方多顶顶。  
早就对这具身体了如指掌的人心领神会，抓着腰顶在那点上用力磨着，躺在垫子上的人猫一样软绵绵地叫着，内里却越发把阴茎绞得更紧，恨不得留着它在屁股里过一辈子。  
就在中本悠太准备好被这样压在垫子上操到高潮的时候，还硬着捅在里面的阴茎突然退了出去，被折磨得湿润柔软的内里因为残留的快感轻微地抽搐着，却因为缺少了填满它的东西而只能给身体带来极大的空虚。他难耐地扭动了一下身体，带着不解的表情抬起头去看金道英。  
“哥辛苦一下，换个姿势吧。”  
他等不及揣摩金道英语气里隐约的愉悦，按着指示在金道英的帮助下翻过身，没有双手支撑，只能勉强以脸贴着满是灰尘的垫子的样子趴着。金道英伸手在他屁股上捏了一把，“哥要把屁股撅起来才行。”  
他努力地把腰抬起来，一点点往前挪动屈起膝盖，借着金道英圈在腰上的手臂，用大腿的力量把下半身撑起来——他的脸更加紧地贴进垫子里，皮质的表面被他的汗水打湿，他大口呼吸着的空气里满是灰尘。终于他抬高了屁股张开双腿，露出刚被操过而发红湿润的入口，焦急地等待金道英的侵犯。  
刻意引起他的焦躁的人挺着依然硬着的阴茎，靠近了一些，贴在他湿漉漉的下体磨蹭。他上下摇晃着屁股想配合它插进那张小嘴里却频频落空，在突然意识到自己被捉弄了之后几乎要气急败坏起身揍金道英一顿，但是对方偏偏在他爆发前适时地结束了恶作剧，掰开他的屁股把阴茎塞了进去，又在他腿脚发麻无力之前及时握住他的腰，让他保持着跪趴的姿势不紧不慢地被干屁股。  
这样的姿势不比刚才舒服，却要羞耻很多。中本悠太趴在垫子上，随着金道英的动作小声哼哼着摇摇晃晃，尝试着放空脑袋不去想自己有多像最近那些撅高了屁股喵喵叫着求欢的猫。只是他越装作无所谓的样子，屁股里的阴茎便越是故意避开敏感处，只往深里捅，怎么想都只爽了金道英一个人。  
下次再也不要找这个家伙了。中本悠太咬牙切齿地想着，胸口突然有一只手从肚子摸上来，捏着乳头轻轻地转动拉扯，屁股里的东西也讨好地顶着他的敏感带刺激他，上下夹击的快感冲昏了头，一时间又让他立刻忘了刚刚的想法，舒服得叫出了声。  
“嘘，”捏着乳头的手加重了力道，他闷哼一声，马上又下意识地闭上嘴，“外面有人。”  
他不知道金道英到底是不是又在诓他，只是这么一来，他总觉得隐隐约约能听到有人说笑走动的声音，精神一紧张，连带着被玩弄的快感也成倍地被放大。身后的人牢牢地圈着他的腰，阴茎撑开他的身体进进出出，逗弄他的乳头的手也一刻不停地轮流刺激着左右两边，他甚至觉得金道英呼吸时落在脖颈后的热气都是一种挑逗。  
他提心吊胆地恐惧着门后不知是否存在的其他人，拼命忍耐着金道英施加给他的痛苦和快乐。  
直到他觉得自己快要支撑不住的时候，身后的人把他抱了起来，让他面对面坐在身上。金道英拉开他的腿，重新由下而上插入他的身体，在呻吟溢出之前堵上了他的嘴。他被牢牢禁锢在金道英的双臂里，在反复的顶撞里达到高潮，身体颤抖着无法控制地夹紧阴茎，直到被射在里面后还抽搐着绞着变软的阴茎。  
被啃咬吸吮得快要麻木的嘴唇终于被放开，金道英喘着气亲着他的脸，被冲撞到一片空白的脑袋逐渐清醒过来，中本悠太才发现自己哭得接不上气，勉勉强强能睁开哭得发热的眼睛，吸着鼻子对上金道英的视线。  
金道英捧着他的脸，手指一遍遍擦掉掉下来的眼泪，等中本悠太平静下来才放下人起身，低头看了看校服衬衫上被精液弄脏的地方，穿好裤子时把下摆塞了进去，用垫在中本悠太屁股底下的外套擦了擦中本悠太一塌糊涂的下半身，卷成一团塞进书包里。  
中本悠太低下头把还在发热的脸遮起来，等着金道英离开再收拾自己。  
头顶突然响起金道英的声音，“哥站不起来吗？”  
听着是挺关切诚恳的。中本悠太深吸了一口气，撑着地慢慢站起身，“怎么会。”  
腿还在发着抖，被过度使用的腰也让人不自在，再加上身体里慢慢往外流的，金道英的精液。  
他咬着牙假装轻松地扶着一旁的器材站了起来，穿好裤子，裹在内裤和校服裤子里的屁股缓慢地渗出液体，他下意识夹紧了屁股，濡湿的触感却让他被迫又想起刚刚被填满的充实感。  
罪魁祸首已经又穿戴整齐打扮成好学生的样子，手上抓着干净的外套，手臂一伸从背后绕过圈住中本悠太，把带着洗衣液淡淡香味的外套披在中本悠太肩上。  
“那，明天见。”  
—END—


End file.
